This disclosure relates in general to the technique of wafer processing, and more particularly to the technique of separating a ring-shaped reinforcement part from the wafer. Wafer handling is a challenging task, in particular if the wafer has a large diameter, is small in thickness or includes micromechanical structures which are shock-sensitive and/or may reduce the stability of the wafer. Inadvertent wafer damage or wafer fragmentation may cause a significant loss in production yield and reduces the cost efficiency of the overall manufacturing process. On the other hand, overly cautious wafer handling is costly and time consuming. Hence, safe, cost-effective and reliable wafer handling is a key aspect in modern wafer processing technology.